An electronic device means a device that performs specific functions according to programs incorporated therein, such as an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia reproducer, a mobile communication terminal, a tablet personal computer PC, an image/sound device, a desktop/laptop computer, or a vehicular navigation system, including a home appliance. For example, such an electronic device may output information stored therein as a sound or an image. As the integration of electronic devices has increased and a super-high speed and large capacity wireless communication has been popularized, various functions have recently been incorporated in a single mobile communication terminal. For example, in addition to a communication function, an entertainment function such as a game, a multimedia function, such as music/video image reproduction, a communication and security function for, e.g., mobile banking, and a function of schedule management or electronic wallet, are integrated in a single electronic device.
Electronic devices to be used in a portable manner, such as an electronic scheduler, a portable multimedia reproducer, a mobile communication terminal, and a tablet PC, are generally equipped with a flat display device and a battery, and have a bar-type, folder-type, or sliding-type exterior due to the shape of the display device or the battery. Recently, as the electronic devices have been miniaturized with the advancement of electronic telecommunication technologies, electronic devices wearable on a part of a body, such as a wrist or a head, have become commercially available.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.